Katsumi Shiba
Katsumi Shiba He's the typical manly guy - sporty, silent, with a matching tan to boot. Shiba has a secret passion for baseball. Despite his tough looks, he is fond of animals, especially the cute ones. He's a little distant at first, but he warms up to you once he gets to know you better. * Meeting Requirements: Raise fitness to 55 or Join Baseball Team * Nicknames: Default: Shiba-kun, Shiba Smiling: Shibayan, Katsumi-kun Grinning: Katsumi, Kaachan Dating 'Like, Dislikes and Tips:' *Favorite Outfit Style: Sporty *Acceptable Outfit Style: Pure *Disliked Outfit Style: Elegant *Swimsuit: 'Ideal Dates' * Amusement Park (Go Karts) (Jet Coaster) (Night parade) * Aquarium (Orca Show) * Bowling Arena (Bowling) (Darts) * Event Hall (Rumble Bouzu) * Habataki Mountain (Momiji) (Skiing) * Movie Theater (Little Man) * Live House (Need's) * Zoo (Normal) (Petting Zoo) (White Tiger) 'Disliked Dates' * Amusement park (Merry Go Round) (Ferris Wheel) * Event Hall (4 Seasons) * Fireworks Festival * Game Center (Video games) (Medal corner) * Habataki Castle (Display Corner) (Gateway to Heaven) * Indoor Pool * Karaoke BOX * Live House (Dig Mouse Brother) * Movie theater (273.15) (MIKURO) (Big Love) (Diary of Catherine Burns) * Museum (GAAGII exhibition) * Seaside Park (Bayside Bridge) * Sky Garden 'Skinship' * Neutral State: tap his torso * Smiling: * Grinning and Tokimeki: 'Correct Responses' * * * Birthday and Christmas Gifts 'Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Low set sleeping pillow *2nd Year: Silver Bookmark *3rd Year: Mesh Undershirt 'Christmas Gifts' *1 rich: *10 rich: Room Stepper Ending Requirements * Fitness = 200+ * Social = 150+ * At least 15 Dates (With Accidental Kiss) 25 Dates (Without Accidental Kiss) CG List * 1. Helping out Masaki-senpai Date: Spring Conditions: Work at Anneri Flower Shop. Affection:) What happens: Find Shiba giving Masaki a hand with some flower deliveries. He gets embarrassed. 2. Waiter at the Culture Festival Date: 1st/2nd year School Culture Festival Conditions: Automatic, once date and affection conditions are satisfied Affection: :D and above What happens: While walking alone through the school, the heroine finds Shiba dressed as a waiter surrounded by girls (He looks a little harassed...) 3. 400 Metre Dash Date: 19th June, 2006 (Sports Meet) Conditions: Shiba has not joined the Baseball Club Affection: :| to :) What happens: The heroine sees Shiba taking part in the 400m Dash and marvels at his determination. 4. Regret Date: Winter Conditions: Shiba has not joined the Baseball Club Affection: :) and above What happens: After school, Shiba watches pensively as the baseball team has practice. 5. Utter Determination Date: 18th July Conditions: Shiba has yet to join the Baseball Club Affection: :D and above What happens: During one of the matches, one of the batters in the school team gets injured by rough play on the rival team's part. Shiba steps up to the mound in his place, and subsequently joins the team. 6. To See Your Face Date: 10th August, 3rd year Conditions: Have to be in either the Baseball club or the Cheerleading Club, win all the qualifying matches Affection: :D and above What happens: It's the night before the big match, and Shiba can't get to sleep. He gives the heroine a call and asks her to meet him to have a chat. 7. Good Night Date: Any season except Autumn Conditions: Must have had the "almost confession". Affection: :D and above What happens: On the way to the library, the heroine finds Shiba dropping off to sleep... 8. Second Kiss (Accidental) Date: 1st May, 1st year Conditions: Answer questionnaire correctly! Affection: - What happens: When putting the hurdles away during gym, the heroine and Shiba... 9. School Play Date: 8th November, 3rd year (culture festival) Conditions: Take part in the Culture Festival and don't skip practices. Affection: :) and above What happens: Shiba and the heroine star in a play set in the feudal era. The heroine's a princess, and Shiba's the loyal samurai protecting her. 10. Height difference (DS EXCLUSIVE) Date: School day, winter/early spring Conditions: Use the study command Affection: :| only What happens: Shiba comes to the heroine's aid when she has difficulty reaching a book on one of the higher shelves. 11, 12. Café Date: Any school day Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - What happens: You get to chat with him from a selection of 3 topics. 2 versions available – Summer and Winter uniforms 13. Sleepy... Date: Spring (normal, NOT during the Sakura viewing) Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :) only What happens: Shiba gets a little sleepy. 14. Found You Date: Summer Conditions: Date at the beach Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine and Shiba get separated at the beach, and a frantic Shiba searches for her. 15. Amazing Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Zoo Affection: :| to :) What happens: Shiba bonds with the furry little rabbits at the petting zoo. 16. Hope it Snows Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :D and above What happens: A pensieve Shiba takes a walk with the heroine in the cold weather. 17. Rest on the Riverbank Date: 19th September, 2nd year(School trip) Conditions: Agree to accompany him on the trip Affection: :D and above What happens: Shiba and the heroine agree to take a quick rest and wind up lying on the riverbank together. 18. At the Party Date: 24th December, 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine finds Shiba sitting alone at the party, and he explains his past with baseball. 19, 20. Confession Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: You know :P What happens: Shiba confesses... 21. Promise at the Lighthouse Date: Graduation Conditions: Accept his confession earlier Affection:) What happens: Kiss at the lighthouse! 22. The Beach... Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection:) What happens: Shiba and the heroine reunite at the beach! BF ending. 23. Promise at the Beach Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection:) What happens: Kiss at the beach! Gallery Shiba (1).jpg Shiba (2).jpg Shiba (3).jpg Shiba (4).jpg Shiba (5).jpg Shiba (6).jpg Shiba (7).jpg Shiba (8).jpg Shiba (9).jpg Shiba (10).jpg Shiba (11).jpg Shiba (12).jpg Shiba (13).jpg Shiba (14).jpg Shiba (15).jpg Shiba (16).jpg Shiba (17).jpg Shiba (18).jpg Shiba (19).jpg Shiba (20).jpg Shiba (21).jpg Shiba (22).jpg Shiba (23).jpg Shiba (24).jpg Shiba (25).jpg Shiba (26).jpg Shiba (27).jpg Shiba (28).jpg Shiba (29).jpg Shiba (30).jpg Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS2 Dateable Characters